


Indulgence

by RogueLioness



Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate POV, F/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Solas’ POV from Chapter 27. Eating cake has never sounded more erotic.
Relationships: Solas/Original Female Character, Solas/Samarra Bayart
Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Indulgence

**POV Solas**

He’d been startled, much like the others, as the Herald and her accomplice bounded towards their table, their faces lit up with wide, childish glee.

“We come bearing gifts!” the brunette had announced excitedly, while Samarra explained further. “We stopped by the Patisserie,” she was still smiling, but was quieter. “We brought dessert.”

_Dessert_? His interest was piqued at that. He was immensely fond of a good frilly cake or two, and had, on more than one occasion since joining the Inquisition, wished for something of substance to satiate his sweet tooth. Perhaps this would be it, though he doubted it would compare to those he had sampled all those years ago in Arlathan..

Still, it would be quite a treat, of that he was sure.

He helped himself to a slice - it looked decadent, he had to admit, with layers of cream and custard nestled between sheets of sponge so soft his fingers left dents where he’d held it - and put it away, wanting to enjoy it at his own leisure - and _in private_ \- later. He found his chance soon enough, once the women had retired for the night - he slipped out of his room [too small to be called a room, really, he suspected he was only given the accommodations because of the way the Seeker had glowered at the innkeeper] - and headed for the roof.

He’d clearly miscalculated because the door he stepped through lead him to a balcony, a small, nest-like space that could fit no more than two, maybe three people.

It was perfect.

He found a comfortable spot, free of fine grit, and sat on the floor, carefully unpacking his for-this-moment priceless package. Delicately gripping the cake, careful to not let it crumble, he raised it to his lips in anticipation.

The sound of the door opening caused him to freeze.

He waited, thinking that the person on the other end of the door would be on their way, but to his surprise someone slid through the opening and shut the door behind them.

He had no idea who it was, or what they were doing here…

The figure turned around, and to his astonishment it was the Oracle. She gaped at him, eyes wide, for the several seconds it took her to find her voice. “I’m- I’m so sorry,” she stammered. “I’ll let you be.”

He lowered the pastry with a sigh. “It is no matter. There is space enough for the both of us.”

She asked him if he was certain he wanted her company, her tone dubious, and he wondered what he had done to deserve that kind of uncertainty. 

“I would not have made the offer if I was not certain,” he reassured her, and it seemed to work. It was the truth - he was not averse to her company, and, moreover, he was curious to know why she had selected this secluded spot; what kind of rendezvous had she planned?

“You’ll have to excuse any ridiculous sounds I make,” she warned him, her voice heavy with embarrassment. “I happen to be particularly fond of cake.”

_Cake? Her midnight meeting was with cake?_ His lips twitched in amusement. Clearly, she had had the same idea as he had, and for a moment a brief flicker of camaraderie filled him. Not for long - the sound of her digging into her slice of the baked treat reminded him of his, and he sank his teeth into the satin-soft sponge, the custard and cream dissolving instantly on his tongue.

He swallowed the contented groan he wanted to make, only to be distracted by one coming from the other end of the balcony.

Samarra was - _ravishing_ seemed to be too tame a word for the sounds she was making. _Ridiculous_ was not the word he would have used to describe them - _suggestive_ , yes. _Erotic_ , yes. With every bite she took his appetite for the sweet waned, while a different hunger grew. She moaned in satisfaction, hummed in pleasure, and he found himself unable to tear his eyes off of her. Even in profile, the contentment, the gratification she felt was clearly expressed on her face, and he could practically _feel_ the satisfaction emanating from her, could sense her becoming sated with every bite she took - and oh _oh_ , how strange it was that _he_ wanted to be the one to sate her…

He shook his head to dispel those thoughts, even as his second head wholeheartedly agreed with them.

When she brought her fingers to her lips, her tongue flicking out to clean off any crumbs left on them, he was close to… _something_. Something he did not want to name, something he wasn’t sure he _could_ name, but what he _was_ sure of was that he needed to get away from here - from _her_ \- now. Grateful for the noises she was still making, he used them to hide his abrupt exit, and escaped to his original destination, the roof.

There he sat on the ledge, cross-legged, staring out at the soft gold lights of the city, painfully aroused, but unwilling to do anything to bring him relief. He waited, patiently, till his breeches tented no longer, and finally, _finally_ settled in to enjoy the _gateau_ in his hands.

He took a large bite, and _instantly_ his mind exploded with the sounds of _her_ satisfaction.

Suddenly, the treat in his hands was not the one he was craving for.


End file.
